Vacation Vexation
by LittleMistressLoki
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth's vacation would've gone perfectly...but prepare for trouble, and make it triple, because Ash, Misty and Brock are on the very same cruise ship as the TRio, and far, far too close for comfort. Pokeshipping and Rocketshipping. Sort-of set during the Johto Journeys, but no plot spoilers at all apart from a tiny one for Holy Matrimony. Rated T for mentions.
1. Chapter 1

James let out a sigh. They were finally here.

He glanced at Jessie, who was looking at the huge ship, a childlike excitement shining in her eyes. James smiled.

Meowth nudged him.

"Huh?" James asked.

"We shud've touht of dis earlier," said Meowth.

"Yeah," said Jessie, surprisingly not sounding bossy or annoyed. "Finally, Team Rocket has succeeded in stealing something worthwhile- a well-earned vacation.

Okay, so maybe not well-earned, seeing as they were crooks, but nobody could deny they worked hard.

James hoisted up some of his luggage.

"C'mon," he said, grinning shiftily at Jessie.

...

"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Brock, almost dancing on the deck.

A blush spread across his cheeks. "Just think of all the girls I might meet here," he said dreamily.

Misty let out an annoyed huff.

"Can you think of nothing else? You're like Ash with food!" she complained, shooting a glance at Ash, who had his arms behind his head, looking up to the clear blue sky.

"Did you say food?" he asked, fixing her with an intent gaze.

She sighed, bowing her head to hide the blush on her face- Ash's gaze seemed a little too intense.

"We should call your mom and thank her for this, Ash," said Brock.

"Although, technically it was Mr. Mime who won the tickets," smiled Misty.

A couple of weeks ago, Mrs Ketchum had enrolled in one of those weird little house-keeping competitions; y'know, like Best Kept Lawn, etc etc. Except that this time it was Best House Helper Pokemon, and Mr. Mime had made away with the prize- three tickets to a two week ocean cruise. Mrs. Ketchum had kindly given Ash and Company the tickets, much to their inexpressible delight.

Ash grabbed Misty's hand and dragged her over to the consulting lounge.

"Ash!" said Misty, annoyed-but-not-really-annoyed at the sudden hand-grabbing.

The lounge was filled with stewards attending to various people's needs; Misty quickly found a free one and handed him their tickets.

"Can we please be shown to our room?" she asked.

The steward glanced at the tickets, then went slightly pale.

"Uh, Miss, wait right here, please," he said, then hurried away.

Ash and Misty stared after him.

"Toki-toki-prii?" asked Togepi.

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A PROBLEM WITH OUR ROOMS?" Jessie yelled at the captain, her face glowering as red as her hair.

James slipped an arm around her waist, trying to be soothing.

"Madam, we're sorry. We seem to have had over-booked," said the captain, cowering a little.

"Den wat about our room?" asked Meowth. The captain was a little too preoccupied with Jessie to wonder about the talking pokemon; however, he answered the question.

"You will have to…erm….share rooms. But only for a little while, a suite shall be empty at our next stop, and then you will have rooms to yourself," said the captain.

"That's okay," muttered James. Jessie's sweet peppermint scent washed over him, making him giddy, making him think things he certainly should not be thinking….

He managed to drag a furious Jessie out of the captain's mains- a steward led them in the direction of the suite they would have to share with some other people.

 _Damn my luck,_ thought James. _Once in a lifetime vacation, and I can't even be alone with Jess._

They were led to a nice, posh suite.

Jessie forgot her temper. "James, we should've tricked your parents into getting us this a lot sooner," she muttered. He grinned.

His parents would've had found out by now, but they couldn't exactly do anything now. James had taken advantage of the fact that Jessie and Jessiebelle had the same face- they had kidnapped her and Jessie had posed as James' fiancé, and James had told his parents he had come back to his estate. But, of course, he and 'Jessiebelle' had a lot to catch up on…hence, a little vacation.

They had to set Jessiebelle free, though….by now she would probably have told James' parents…ah well. They got the vacation anyway.

"Meowth!" the pokémon ran towards the bedroom.

James noticed a pull-out water couch. Good thing, seeing as they were going to be sharing with someone for a part of the trip.

"Well, guys, here we are," said a familiar scratchy voice from behind them. "The suite we'll have to share for a while."

Jessie and James turned around just in time to see Ash and Co. entering the suite.

Both parties stopped stiff, their eyes fixed on each other.

"What are _you_ doing here?" both sides exclaimed at once.

"PI-PIKACHU?!" demanded Pikachu, leaping off of Ash's shoulder, sparks flying from his cheek sacs.

James took a step back from the angry electric rodent.

Jessie, however, was having a stare down with Misty.

"Um, Jess," said James nervously as he tugged gently at her jacket sleeves, his eyes on Pikachu the whole time.

"Team Rocket," growled Ash. "We should've known you'd try to infiltrate our vacation."

" _YOUR_ VACATION?" Jessie yelled. " _Your_ vacation, you impertinent little twerp? Do you have any idea how hard it was to for us to grab this vacation? All those excuses we had to make to the boss! And all that hard work stealing the trip from James' parents!"

Ash opened his mouth to retort angrily, but Brock pushed him aside.

"Wait a minute," he said. "So you two are on vacation as well?"

James nodded.

"With no intention of stealing you," he added to Pikachu, who was looking at him suspiciously, hoping Ash would tell him to thundershock these crooks away.

Brock looked thoughtful.

"Well, there as long as you're not doing any harm, I don't see why it should be a problem for us to co-exist till another suite is empty. But we _will_ need reassurance that you won't try to steal our Pokémon," said Brock.

"Reassurance! I'll give you reassurance you little-" Jessie moved threateningly towards him, but James held her back.

"We won't try to bag your Pokemon," said James dully. "As long as that electric rat of yours doesn't shock us."

"Pi, pi-pika," muttered Pikachu.

"Toki-priii!" said Togepi happily.

Meowth appeared between Jessie and James, the latter of which was still holding the former tightly.

"Hey, love birds, get a room to cuddle," he said, rolling his eyes. Jessie stomped on him.

"Love-birds?" snickered Misty and Ash.

"Look who's talking," Jessie retorted immediately.

 _She didn't deny us being 'love birds',_ thought James; he let go of her waist, though.

Ash and Misty were bright red. They looked away, muttering annoyed words.


	2. Chapter 2

James practically fell on the water couch, tired out from hoisting all of Jessie's luggage.

Hey, wait. There was something soft underneath him- and it wasn't a cushion.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

An electric shock surged through his body as James screamed- screamed for he was worth.

"Hey, what's going on here?" It was the twerp.

Pikachu stopped; James fell to the floor, twitching; all his hair was on end.

"We haven't been on this ship for two hours and you're already trying to steal Pikachu!" accused Ash, standing in the doorway.

James looked weakly up at him.

"I sat on him," he muttered, "I'm not dumb enough to try to steal Pikachu without at least some rubber gloves, twerp."

Ash looked at Pikachu for confirmation.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu, nodding.

"Oh," said Ash, a little stupidly.

"Pika chu?" asked Pikachu, spreading his short limbs out on the couch and patting a small space beside him.

Ash laughed, and went to sit beside Pikachu, stepping neatly over James.

James sat up, glaring at Pikachu. The rodent made a false swipe.

"WAAAAUGHHHHHHH!" yelled James, dashing out of the room at the speed of light- far too scared to try and fight.

Ash patted Pikachu on the head. "We drove 'im out, Pikachu," he laughed.

James, just outside the door, heard this. His blood boiled.

 _"So,"_ he thought. _"So! The little twerp thinks he can get rid of Team Rocket this easily, huh? Well I'll show him!"_

The first thing James did was go to find Jessie and Meowth.

They were both enjoying the sun, sipping milkshakes on the deck. Jessie was wearing the cutest little bikini- for a few moments. James forgot why he was there in the first place. He stared at Jessie, completely transfixed.

Until she saw him.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, only slightly snappish.

"Nothing," blushed James.

He proceeded to her side.

"It's the twerp, Jess," he said. "Him and his Pikachu just sneakily drove me out of the room."

He explained how.

Jessie looked furious.

"That little twerp!" she exclaimed, pissed off. "Well, we'll show him- this means war!"

 **Also, thank you to a anon reviewer and Samurott1987 for commenting! It means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie straightened her camouflage cap.

"Alright, troops," she said to James in Meowth, "It's time for Operation Infiltration."

Meowth raised a paw.

Jessie sighed. "Yes, Meowth?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Why Infiltration?" Meowth asked.

"Because it rhymes with operation! Also, because we're going to infiltrate the room," barked Jessie, fingering the paper fan at her belt. "Now, any more stupid questions and you'll get the fan, Meowth."

James raised his hand,

"Yes, James?" asked Jessie forcefully.

"It's all very well to name it and such, but what _is_ Operation Infiltration? What are we going to do to the twerps? We can't steal their Pikachu, even if we break our tryst with the twerps, we have nothing to get off of this boat!" James ran a hand through his blue hair, bracing himself in case a fan came his way.

Jessie blinked.

Then she looked at Meowth. "Go on," she said, "explain, Meowth. You're the mastermind behind all our schemes, what's the plan this time?"

Meowth face palmed.

"I dunno, maybe we cud set som'n dem booby traps fo' the twoips," shrugged the Pokemon.

"Meowth, that's brilliant!" grinned Jessie, patting him on the back. "Like practical joke pranks!"

James smirked.

...

Soon after lunch, Misty dragged Brock to the suite, gripping his ear.

"But, Misty!" whined Brock. "I was on the verge of getting a date!"

Ash snickered, but at the same time, felt a pang. Why did Misty care whether or not Brock chased after girls?  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of such thoughts. Misty was mean. Yes, that's right. Nothing but a mean, hot-tempered but strangely endearing person.

"Pika-pika!" said Pikachu, stopping outside the bedroom, his ears twitching.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" asked Ash, not understanding Pikachu's warning and pushing the room's door open.

 **CRACK!**

A very shocked Ash stood in the doorway, with five eggs smashed over his head, dripping with egg yolk.

Misty burst into laughter.

"Pi, pika chu," said Pikachu- even he looked like he was laughing.

Ash clenched his fists.

"All right!" he yelled, wiping some of the egg yolk off of his face. "That wasn't funny, Misty! Why'd you pull such a mean trick like that?"

Misty, wrongly accused, flared up at once.

"ME? Why do you have to just assume it was me?!" she yelled, pissed.

"YOU WERE LAUGHING!" roared Ash.

"SO WAS PIKACHU!" Misty retorted.

"Guys, guys!" said Brock, coming between the two. "Calm down! Ash, Misty says she hasn't done it, and she can't be lying. She was with me all this time!"

"Then who did it?" demanded Ash.

A diabolically evil laugh sounded through the room.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Oh, not these guys!" yelled Ash.

Jessie and James appeared out of nowhere, looking disgruntled.

"Don't interrupt the motto, twerp!" said James.

"Did you guys set these eggs up here?" asked Ash suspiciously.

James grinned.

"Pee-ew," said Meowth from behind James' legs. "You smell awful, twoip."

Ash gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to take a shower," he snarled.

 _"And Team Rocket better watch out!"_ he muttered under his breath.


End file.
